Can't Stress Mechanics Enough
"Can't Stress Mechanics Enough" of Ferris in Focus is the second episode of FiF's spring 2010 semester. It was scheduled for completion at 9:00 AM EST on February 15th and broadcast in the evening of February 16th, 2010. Content Big Rapids Life * Producer: Frank Molner * Editor: Sara Potter This segment discussed the Art Gallery's month-long exhibit of "The Secret Life of Dr. Seuss." Cary Weis, the Art Gallery director on campus, narrates her way though. Much of the exhibit contained Seuss' work aimed at more adult audiences, including a lot of the man's political commentaries throughout the years. Cary mentions that one of many that Seuss worked for throughout his life was none other than Norman Rockwell. She adds that the exhibit was part of Festival of the Arts, which was very active that year. The segment finished by giving the Art Gallery phone extension of 2536 and hours of 10:00 AM—6:00 PM on weekdays and 10:00 AM—3:00 PM on Saturdays. Health Matters * Producer: Eric Stacy * Editor: David Stiefel Denise Mitten came on to talk about stress management on campus. At the time, she was associate professor in Recreation, Leisure, and Wellness services. Add to that her PhD in the field, she opens by mentioning that stress builds up in us since the day we're born. She then illustrates the idea of a glass of water filling with water as an analogy to the idea. B-roll cuts away to a diagram, which is drawn over the photo of an Izze blackberry bottle with tap water in it. (The Izze brand stickers had been removed.) Azlan Williford, a friend of this segment's producer Eric, comes on to talk about how her class projects contribute to a lot of stress in addition to family matters. Dan Tulma, also one of Eric's friends, mentions that his procrastination tendencies often contribute to stress. Denise makes mention of some environmental causes of stress, which included bad lighting, heat, and social problems. She elaborates briefly that social problems may include peer pressure. After Dan comments some more, Denise mentions clenched fists and road rage as symptoms. Her first offer of resolution for those with stress problems is adequate sleep. She follows that up with emphasizing a healthy diet. Azlan chimes in to that her enjoyment of going for walks. Not to be outdone, Denise continues that taking time to relax improves the immune system while also allowing the mind to empty itself. Dan finishes the piece by stating that stressful situations are just a part of life; and that everyone needs to find a way to keep it in check. E-News * Producer: Frank Molner * Editor: Kelly Mark continues his hosting job, while mentioning the rise and fall of Avatar in theaters. He states that by the time of this episode, its box office numbers were no longer on top. Instead, a romantic film called Dear John took over the honors."Box office" (section.) "Dear John (2010 film)" (article.) Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation. May 2nd, 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dear_John_(2010_film)&oldid=359552208 Meanwhile, film-goers were growing hyped over the release of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. In sports, Peyton Manning threw an interception which allowed for the Saints to win the Superbowl against the Colts. In happier news, Hanger 42 Studios opened up in the Grand Rapids area, replacing the Lear Jet Plant. Program Spotlight * Producer: Lamarr English * Editor: Nick Blohm Mechanical Engineering Technology gets the spotlight this week. The interim director, Tom Hollen, opens by saying that a "wide range of abilities" are opened up to students who choose that major. Professor Chuck Drake adds that their program offers students "the applied side" of engineering. Student Nate AndersMooi adds further that the hands-on approach taken in that field heavily aids in learning. He even elaborates that if someone wants to work on a dirt bike, they can build it there and toy with it. MET students, in addition to experimental cars, are also famous on campus for their Rube Goldberg contests. Among their boasts was getting to participate in Tokyo in an international Rube Goldberg competition. MET students are in demand in everything from the Fortune 500 to the Big Three Automakers. Tom even makes a challenge, saying that he'd gladly pit his students against those at Purdue, Toledo, Texas, Michigan State, and more. The end graphic states that MET's phone extension is 2890. Bulldog Stories * Producer: Nate Totten * Editor: Tabby Young TDMP instructor Clayton Rye comes on to talk about his lifetime experiences and about how he wound up at Ferris. Being slow in school at first, Clayton's prowess academically improved significantly when he reached high school. Alas, he left high school with a strong lack of a sense of direction. He therefore joined in on the Vietnam War. It was the time he spent in Vietnam that compelled him to assume a creative side to his persona. This, in turn, convinced him to enroll at USC's film school. Among the short films he produced there was FNG, about a black man who enters the Vietnam War and is "baptized by fire." Clayton goes on to mention how elated he was to be offered a teaching position at Ferris, which he has had ever since and has loved it. When Clayton first began teaching at Ferris, film was still the primary motion picture media in practice. He brings up the thrill he gets from knowing that his students can brag to their children and grandchildren about having the opportunity to make films with actual celluloid. Overall, his favorite part of his job is hearing the ideas that different students come up with. Versus * Producer: Frank Molner * Editor: Kelly The ND and Andrika resume their roles as hosts, with the topic this week being energy drinks. At this point, Versus was still a segment that focused on products, rather than on pop culture in general. ND took the side of Amp Lightning Energy, while Andrika stood behind Rockstar's Energy Recovery. The ND opens by discussing the lemon flavor of his Amp drink, and how at the price, he'd have three. Andrika counters that "lemony goodness" is "for grannies," and that Rockstar is for users who "want to rock." She also points out that Rockstar has a very smooth taste, without the aftertaste that characterizes Amp. Both argue that their drinks will keep drinkers up for hours with hyperactivity, but only Rockstar has the electrolytes to counter-act caffeinated jitters. They finished by warning viewers that pregnant women should avoid energy drinks. According to Andrika, it's "like giving the baby cocaine." The ND reminds everyone that taurine comes from ox bile. What Do You Think? * Producer: Nate Totten * Editor: Tabby Young Participants were asked: "How Do You Spend Your Valentine's Day?" Most said they didn't have any plans. One commenter stated that he planned to take his girl with him to Little Caesar's. Another mentioned the Blue Cow Cafe. Now Demonstrating * Producer: Ben Wyman * Editor: Dominique Gibbs Ferris Alumni and dancing enthusiast Michael Noble comes on to bring up his specialty skills with dancing hustle. According to Mike, the hustle dance requires dancers to "form a box," and start from a given direction while completing that box. To perform a ballroom hustle: # Start with taking a side-step. # Pivot # Four Count # Step Right # Step Left # Turn # Another two steps # Pivot # Reverse Pivot # Repeat three times. Mike makes a complete hustle about 26 steps long, but adds a few of his own for a custom hustle. }} References External links * E-News at YouTube Category: Ferris in Focus episodes